


Fragile Bonds

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Collars, Dom/sub, Domestic Disputes, F/M, POV Second Person, Sub!Hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You’d thought his collar was a symbol of how strong your bonds were, but it turns out they were easily broken.





	Fragile Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on March 16, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: It’s been a while since I’ve posted. I’ve had this idea in my head for a couple weeks and finally got around to writing it. This was kinda inspired by the frequent appearance of collars in VIXX fics recently. I wanted to do something showing how serious some people take collars. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“I’m home!” Hyuk called out, voice accompanied by the clatter of the door and his small suitcase in the entrance way. You didn’t move from your spot on the couch, clutching your phone tighter in your nervousness. You’d been waiting four days for him to come back from Ken’s destination wedding, but the last two had been torture–not from missing him, but from anxiety over how he had spent his time there.

“Mistress? Are you home?” Hyuk called out when you didn’t acknowledge his return. You swallowed, fighting to keep calm. The sound of Hyuk’s suitcase rolling on the floor accompanied his footsteps as he entered the apartment fully. “Ah–you are. Mistress, I’m home!” His voice was sing-songy. From the roll of the suitcase, he was getting closer to the couch. You bit your lip as you took another deep breath.

“How was Jeju?” you asked, surprised out how even your voice came out. The suitcase stopped and Hyuk rounded the couch.

“It was great, the weather was perfect the bachelor party and wedding went great,” Hyuk answered, his smile clear in his voice. You could clearly see his day collar resting on the collar of his t-shirt, it’s presence only mildly comforting you. “And–Tada!” he sang, pulling a small gift wrapped package out from behind his back. “I got you souvenirs,” he explained, holding the package out. You took it gingerly, not in the mood for presents but opening it anyway. “Jeju’s specialty cosmetics. I saw them and thought you’d like to try them,” Hyuk explained as you pulled out the skincare gift set. “I also got us some tangerines…” He trailed off as he disappeared behind the couch. You sighed, putting the souvenirs on your lap.

“Hyuk, do you have anything you want to tell me?” you asked, not wanting to put the conversation off any longer.

“Hm?” he questioned, coming to the front of the couch again and holding out a tangerine. You took it but didn’t make to eat it. “Yeah, I found the perfect place for a vacation and–”

“No,” you cut him off. “I mean did you do anything bad that you need to tell me about?” He stared at you blankly, blinking in confusion.

“I don’t think so,” he said after a few seconds. It seemed he didn’t want to tell you, but this wasn’t something you were willing to let slide. You sighed, placing the cosmetics and tangerine on the coffee table and picking up your phone. After unlocking it, you pulled up the picture of Hyuk dancing in a club with another woman that you’d pulled off of Hongbin’s SNS and handed it to him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to amend that?” you asked seriously. Hyuk’s eyes widened when he realized what he was looking at.

“This–This isn’t what you’re thinking,” Hyuk denied, looking up at you.

“Really?” you asked, reaching up and tugging the phone down and swiping to the next saved picture–Hyuk and the other woman kissing. “It sure looks like cheating to me.”

“I didn’t cheat,” he denied sharply.

“You kissed another woman,” you deadpanned, looking up at him with deep disappointment.

“I swear I didn’t cheat!” he insisted. You sighed in frustration, looking away from him.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about us since I saw the photos. I think we need to reevaluate our relationship. I need to see if we’re still on the same page,” you said, wringing your hands. Something had to be off in your dynamics if he was testing you like this, and you needed to root out the problem.

“You don’t trust me,” Hyuk scoffed in disbelief.

“I want to–I’m just not sure after seeing pictures like that,” you denied, looking back up at him, patience wearing thin. He was challenging you, attempting to deflect the situation back on you, and you wouldn’t have it.

“I didn’t cheat! You know I’m yours!” Hyuk insisted angrily, tossing your phone on the couch beside you. The insolence caused your calm to snap and you got to your feet.

“I have _photos_ of you grinding and making out with another woman!” you hissed. “That’s pretty concrete proof.”

“It was a bachelor’s party! Did you expect me to just sit on the sidelines? Even _Ken_ was out there enjoying his last night before getting married,” Hyuk spat back, the words cutting you deep. Was the day collar with your initials around his neck not as sacred as Ken’s wedding vows the day after that party? You hadn’t given him the collar lightly, and he _knew_ that. To you it was as important as a wedding ring and disregarding that at his friend’s _bachelor party_ – “Besides, she kissed me, I didn’t initiate it.”

“And you looked like you fucking enjoyed it,” you hissed, fists clenching and nails digging into your palms. “Dancing like that with another woman, kissing another woman, you _know_ that’s not okay without getting my permission. You should have told me after you fucked up, but you _didn’t_. How can I _not_ think that your transgressions are worse? You didn’t _want_ me to know!”

“I was drunk!” he yelled.

“That’s _not_ an excuse!” you screamed, stomping. You sucked in a sharp breath and turned away from him, bringing your hand up to cover your eyes. Yelling back and forth like this wouldn’t solve anything, and you knew it’d be pointless to continue doing so. When you next spoke, your voice was much calmer, but no less hurt. “I’m _done_ talking about this right now. Write me an essay about what you think about our relationship and another about what cheating means to you. Get them to me within the next three days. We can talk more then.”

“I thought you giving me permission to go meant you trusted me enough not to cheat! Now you can’t even believe me when I say I didn’t! If you can’t trust me now, you won’t when I’m done with the essays either,” Hyuk spat, voice wavering. You turned your back to him and moved to walk away, not letting him pull you back into the argument. There was a clatter of metal behind you, causing you to freeze. “I can’t _do_ this if you don’t trust me!” Hyuk continued, voice breaking and raising a notch in volume.

You turned back to him slowly, terrified, praying he hadn’t done what you’d suspected he’d done. His breathing was heavy, he was holding back tears, and his shoulders were shaking with the force he was clenching his fists. But more than his appearance, the fact that his day collar was gone from his neck terrified you. You dropped your eyes to the ground, searching frantically for the silver chain and finding it just inches away from your feet. The strength drained from your body and you suddenly felt faint.

You looked back up at Hyuk, eyes wide in shock. So he wanted to throw it all away over one fight? After two and a half years of mutual devotion? After a year of living together? After six months of wearing your collar? You wanted to talk everything out and renegotiate the bounds of your relationship, but he obviously didn’t by the way he’d just thrown your mark of ownership back at your feet. You swallowed thickly.

“I think the trust issues go both ways,” you murmured. You sucked in another breath, biting your lip as you tried to stop the tears that were starting to well in your eyes. You dropped your gaze back to the day collar, bending down to pick it up. If Hyuk didn’t want it, then you’d take it back. “You can forget about the essays,” you murmured when you stood back up, just barely keeping your tears in check as you stared at the chain. Hyuk shifted and you looked up at him. His eyes were swimming with panic as if he just realized what he’d done.

“M-Mistress–” he started, attempting to reach for his collar. You reared back, shaking your head.

“No,” you denied brokenly. “I’m not your Mistress anymore.” Hyuk’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but you turned away from him and crossed to the bedroom, ignoring him when he called out to you again with the title.

You slammed the door behind you and locked it. You didn’t let yourself cry until you’d sat down on the bed. You fingered the silver chain in your hands, mourning for the broken vows. You’d always thought the bond between you had been strong enough to weather something like this, that you’d be able to pull the relationship through a situation like this.

Pulling yourself together some, you pulled the letter you’d written while Hyuk was gone–your own response to the prompts you’d given Hyuk–off the nightstand and opened it. Wiping away your tears, you scanned the letter, scoffing when you reached the end and breaking down again. You weren’t sure this relationship was salvageable, not with Hyuk throwing the collar away so easily, not if he was going to be so obstinate when confronted with his own actions. The stipulation that your relationship would be completely monogamous was set in stone from the beginning; finding those pictures Hongbin had posted had sent you reeling. If Hyuk had broken the no-cheating rule, how many others had he broken without letting you know? His reaction when confronted certainly hadn’t helped clear your doubts.

There was a knock at the door and Hyuk called out for you. You ignored him, instead crumpling your letter up and throwing it at the dresser. Facing Hyuk right now would lead to more arguing, and staying in the apartment would only make the process harder. Making up your mind, you crossed the bedroom to the dresser and pulled open the drawer holding Hyuk’s other collars. You pulled them out and slammed the drawer closed, opening the one below it to start pulling out your favorite shirts.

You tossed everything haphazardly on the bed before fetching the other luggage piece that matched the one Hyuk had taken to Jeju and returning to the dresser for some pants. You packed just enough for a few days before zipping it closed. After grabbing your wallet and keys, you took a deep breath and tugged the suitcase to the door. Hyuk was standing on the other side when you opened the door.

“Mistress–” he started, but you cut him off immediately.

“ _Don’t_ call me that after you just threw me away,” you scolded, causing Hyuk to snap his mouth closed. “I’m going home for a few days to think things over,” you announced, but Hyuk didn’t move. “Get _out_ of my way.” Hyuk hesitated but backed down after a few seconds, flattening his back against the hallway wall. You squeezed past him, stopping briefly to get your phone from the living room. When you left, you slammed the front door behind you, unsure if you’d even be returning again.


End file.
